The present invention relates to a secondary part of an electrical machine, and to an electrical machine.
Nothing in the following discussion of the state of the art is to be construed as an admission of prior art.
An electrical machine has typically a primary part and a secondary part. The primary part has electrical windings. The electrical machine is, for example, a synchronous machine, an asynchronous machine, a stepping motor or the like. The electrical machine may, for example, be both a linear motor and a motor or generator by means of which a rotary movement can be carried out.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved secondary part which obviates prior art shortcomings and which is simple in structure.
A simple design of a secondary part is desirable in particular for a linear motor, since, for example, linear motors may have secondary parts whose size in a movement direction may exceed the size of the primary part in the movement direction by several times.